Forum:Lore and Gameplay
I would like to discuss problem, that I have with this Wiki. Its articles are just mixture of lore and gameplay stuff; leaning towards gameplay. As a person who prefer lore, i don't like it much. Look at Anton. The first sentence says Anton Griffin is a hero and protagonist in Might & Magic: Heroes VI. This is clearly gameplay POV. As a lore-lover, I would like to see Anton Griffin was a duke of Griffin Duchy from 564 YSD, oldest son of duke Slava Griffin and Deidre Stag. The body of article is mix of official background description and non-official lore description. A mess, if you're asking me. I would like to propose a discussion about separating lore and gameplay completely, to their respective articles. So we would have Anton Griffin (full lore name), a lore article about duke Anton, his actions etc., done as Wikipedia biography article. No copy-pasted official description, but story in one's own words, sourced as much as possible, family info, personality and looks etc. Lore infobox too, so no "class", "introduced", "status" parameters and such. Then there would be Anton (hero name) (or Anton (H6) if needed) about actual hero from H6. Oficial description, class, stats, skills, appearance, scenarios etc. Another, slightly more complicated example: Crag Hack. For simplicity just his Ashan incarnation. Lore article Crag Hack (Ashan), and for gameplay article of his every gameplay appearance: "Crag Hack (Pirates of the Savage Sea)" (or "Crag Hack (PotSS)", "Crag Hack (PSS)", "Crag Hack (H6:PSS)"?), "Crag Hack (Shades of Darkness)", "Crag Hack (Duel of Champions)" (AKA Crag Hack (card)) and "Crag Hack (MM10)". So what do you think? It is not needed, total nonse, too arduous, debate worthy? Let me know. --Silesian (talk) 13:38, June 17, 2018 (UTC) : I think it sounds like too much work to have multiple articles about the same person. I also disagree with you about putting the lore first - in my opinion, the gameplay info should get first billing, but I agree that lore info should also be included in the intro (so the intro could read something like "Anton Griffin is a hero and protagonist in Might & Magic: Heroes VI. He was a duke of Griffin Duchy from 564 YSD, oldest son of duke Slava Griffin and Deidre Stag" - which includes both gameplay and lore). Partly because listing the game gives us a clue about which era and world the character comes from, but not mainly because of that. : I also agree with giving character pages full lore names, but that would require a discussion to implement (and I know for a fact that User:Energy X disagrees with the notion).Narve (talk) 18:13, June 19, 2018 (UTC) ::To put it simple, I would like to MMW be more like Wookieepedia, but I understand that many people expect Minecraft Wiki. But the result is... just weird for me, I guess. Lore is pretty much undeveloped here. Well, I don't know if articles like Southstar even fits here. --Silesian (talk) 19:15, June 19, 2018 (UTC) ::: We don't usually give towns their own pages. Info like that is normally placed on Haven Towns and Forts (Ashan) or a similar page (depending on the town's faction). The exception is towns that play a larger part in the games - usually towns from the RPGs, like Freehaven. But yes, I agree that we really need to improve the lore part of the wiki.Narve (talk) 19:42, June 19, 2018 (UTC) :::: Well, writing lore is a bit harder to do. The gameplay aspect is easier to do most of the time, that's all. Not to say lore isn't important, it just takes more time to do. As for the bit about names with surnames, it's just that I found lots of characters in MMX, whose names are nearly unpronounceable and hard to write. Take this one, for example. That, and I am all for short article names. But if you guys are more for surnames, so be it. Just mind that example with a name so hard to write you think it was encrypted. :::: About splitting articles, that's extremely hard to maintain. That's on par on sites that make article and separate gallery, then fill the said gallery with tons of images, which are nearly identical to each other in certain scenes. That's not how it is supposed to be done. That Star Wars example makes some sense because characters also appear in TV shows and movies, too, not just games. Energy X ∞ 20:29, June 20, 2018 (UTC)